ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Battle Planet (2019)
Transformers: Battle Planet is a upcoming 2019 American 3D CGI cartoon animated robot superhero web series based on the Transformers toy line by Hasbro. Created by Hasbro Studios, the main characters have new designs so the characters will look different in the show, produced by Man Of Action, and Nelvana, The show will be released in May 1, 2019 on Netflix next year. Directors: Eugene Lee, Steve Ahn Rotten Tomatoes: 100% First Episode: May 1, 2019 Final Episode: October 29, 2023 Season 1 Release Date: May 1, 2019 Season 2 Release Date: June 20, 2020 Plot The show is about a teenage boy named Logan Davis, and his three friends named Winston Shock, Ava Jones, and his pet dog named Sid, met some robotic lifeforms that came from a planet called Cybertron. The four protagonists met a humanoid robot named Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, a faction of the Cybertronian race. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots needs Logan’s help to stop the Decepticons, a faction of malevolent, brutal, and merciless race of the Cybertronians, from destroying the planet Earth, So it’s up to logan and his friends to save planet earth from the decepticons before it’s too late. Cast # Jeremy Shada As Logan Davis # Khray Payton As Winston Shock # Kate Higgins As Ava Jones # Gregg Berger As Sid The Dog # Ryan Potter As Bill Jackson # Peter Cullen As Optimus Prime # Seth Green As Bumblebee # Stevie Vallance As Arcee # Jeffrey Combs As Ratchet # Dee Bradley Baker As Bluestreak # Alex Desert As Jazz # Dan Green As Ironhide # John Goodman As Hound # Frank Welker As Megatron, Galvatron, & Soundwave # Steve Blum As Starscream # Jess Harnell As Barricade # Keith Silverstein As Frenzy & Rumble # Kevin Michael Richardson As Blackout # Nolan North As Brawl # Vincent Tong As Blitzwing # Corey Burton As Shockwave # TBA Episodes # The Origin Of Cybertron Part 1/The Origin Of Cybertron Part 2 # Bumblebee & Winston/The Radical Ones # Burger Town/Out Of Order # Lights Out/Ruff House # Logan Rules/Pranking Bumblebee # Dog Daze/Fisticuffs # Barricade/New Friends # Sleepdriving/Optimus's Sickness # Heroes/Never Leave A Autobot Behind # The Bully/Monkey See Monkey Doom! # Be Careful What You Wish For/Scanning # New Decepticons/New Autobots # Bumblebee's Honey/Feeling Lucky # New Member Of The Team/Enter Bill Jackson # Little Brats/More Than One Faction # Soundwave & Starscream/Bullseye # Autobots Are Banned/The Meteor # New Upgrade/Shine Like Metal # The Ultimate Teamwork/The Big Leauge # Megatron Part 1/Megatron Part 2 # TBA Factions Autobots.png|Autobots 4fe8d36244ed91f41949fee3ecd98980.png|Decepticons Maximal_symbol.png|Maximals PredaconPrimeLogo.png|Predacons Forms * Optimus Prime - Red Fire Truck * Optimus Prime - Peterbilt Truck (Scanning) * Optimus Prime - Western Star Truck (Scanning) * Optimus Prime - Red And Blue Tow Truck (Scanning) * Optimus Prime - Red And Blue Sports Car (Scanning) * TBA Is Transformers: Battle Planet (2019) A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Transformers Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Man of Action Category:Nelvana Category:TV Shows Based on Toys Category:2019 Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Web Series Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy Category:Superhero television series Category:3D animation Category:CGI Television Series Category:CGI-animated Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Upcoming Web series